Por sua causa
by Visconde
Summary: Ainda estou aqui, presa nessa vila desconhecida, mas de alguma forma tenho que saber o que realmente ele me faz sentir.


Ela ainda estava presa naquela vila a algum tempo, mas isso pouco importava, ela não tinha mais para onde ir, nenhum lugar especifico para retornar. Não tinha uma família para qual voltar e a única pessoa a qual ela pensava que poderia seguir desde sempre, havia tentado lhe matar.

Depois disso, foi levada para Konoha como prisioneira de guerra, realmente não era isso que queria para si, mas o que podia fazer naquela situação? Ao menos ali ia ter alguma paz e comida de graça. Poderia descansar por um tempo e depois pensar em que rumo iria tomar dali pra frente .

-Ei! Você ai! Eu ainda estou com fome! – gritou sem nenhuma paciência com o guarda que estava de vigia na pequena sala usada para os interrogatórios em Konoha.

-Eu já disse que foram buscar algo para você comer garota! – respondeu um jovem ninja que estava sentado perto dali.

-Ahh, que seja. Isso não é modo de tratar uma prisioneira como eu! – disse Karin torcendo o nariz para o guarda que revirava os olhos a todo comentário idiota que ela fazia.

Karin se esparramou na cadeira em que estava sentada, fechou os olhos pretendendo descansar um pouco, muita coisa havia acontecido naqueles dias, tinha se metido em muitas encrencas e quase morreu pelas mãos do cara que ela amava. _"O Sasuke não é mais a mesma pessoa, aquele que eu aprendi a gostar se perdeu a muito tempo."_, pensava a garota se lembrando do olhar e o chakra sombrio de Sasuke enquanto estava prestes a mata-la.

Levantou-se rapidamente e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, a sensação fria daquele chakra ainda a atormentava e a deixava com calafrios, mas então repentinamente se lembrou de outro chakra, um que era completamente o oposto disso. O chakra de Uzumaki Naruto era quente, lhe trazia uma sensação tão boa e acolhedora, foi ficando cada vez mais calma, precisava de mais daquilo, mais doses daquela tranquilidade.

-Ei! Da pra ficar quieta ai?! – reclamou mais uma vez o guarda chamando sua atenção.

-Não enche meu saco idiota! Não aguento mais ficar sentada nessa droga de cadeira! – respondeu a ruiva no mesmo tom do homem.

-Olha como fala comigo sua... – o ninja se levantou rapidamente indo na direção de Karin, mas foi facilmente nocauteado pela ruiva.

-Esses ninjas de Konoha são mesmo um saco! – resmungou ela se sentando novamente na cadeira. Sabia que o combate corpo a corpo não era seu forte, mas aprendeu a se virar muito bem quando estava em uma dos laboratórios de Orochimaru, afinal ou aprendia a se defender, ou iria acabar sendo morta naquele lugar.

-Mas o que aconteceu aqui?! O que você fez com o Makoto garota? – perguntou um outro guarda ao ver o amigo desacordado no chão da sala.

-Hã? Esse ai? Ela tava me enchendo a paciência, só dei uma lição nele. – respondeu Karin como se não estivesse feito absolutamente nada de errado. – Afinal, trouxe minha comida? – completou.

-Você fez isso com ele e não fugiu? – perguntou o ninja confuso.

-E pra que eu fugiria? E então, cadê a minha comida? – perguntou novamente a garota com um tom mais impaciente.

-Toma aqui. – disse o homem lhe entregando uma sacola para a garota que não demorou a atacar o que havia dentro.

O sol já estava se pondo no horizonte, para ela o dia havia passado lento e tedioso demais. Finalmente havia saído daquela sala pequena e abafada em que estava sendo interrogada, não aguentava mais ficar inventando histórias de como sua vida era difícil e de como havia sido obrigada a cooperar com os "caras maus" para que não a machucassem.

Caminhava no meio de dois jounnins que foram encarregados de guia-la até uma prisão qualquer da vila de Konoha, observava atentamente a todo movimento que seus olhos conseguiam capturar, apesar de alguns lugares da vila ainda estarem em reconstrução depois da invasão de um membro da Akatsuki, o lugar não era tão ruim assim. Os habitantes andavam pra lá e pra cá a maioria com um sorriso no rosto, muitas crianças brincavam por ali e alguns jovens caminhavam e conversavam em alguns grupos por toda a vila.

-Até que essa vila não é tão ruim assim. – comentou Karin para ela mesma enquanto andava lentamente.

-Konoha sempre foi um lugar ótimo para se viver. – disse um dos jounnins que andava ao seu lado que havia escutado seu comentário. – Mesmo após o recente ataque a vila, todos os moradores da aldeia ainda mantém a esperança de que suas vidas continuarão como sempre foi.

-Sim, ainda mais com Uzumaki Naruto para protegê-los. Mesmo depois de tudo que essa vila já o fez passar, ele ainda da a vida para proteger a todos. – comentou o outro guarda calmamente.

Novamente o rosto de Naruto tomou conta de seus pensamentos, o calor que ele lhe transmitia e o modo em que ouvia todos comentarem sobre ele, todos os tratavam como um herói naquela vila. Aquilo realmente já estava deixando ela frustrada, nem conhecia aquele garoto e já estava... afinal, o que estava acontecendo com ela? "Karin, pare de pensar essas coisas sem sentido!", pensou balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro. Mas ainda tinha algo que ela não conseguia entender, como alguém como Naruto, por trás de todo aquele chakra iluminado mantinha escondido um chakra tão frio quanto o de Sasuke, ou até pior.

-O... oque você quis dizer com 'mesmo com o que a vila o fez passar'? – perguntou Karin para o segundo jounnin que havia falado.

-Não é da sua conta. É assunto de Konoha. – respondeu o outro rapidamente .

-Hump... idiota. – sussurrou a garota desviando o olhar para o lado oposto. e foi então que viu novamente a uns metros de distancia Uzumaki Naruto, parado a frente de uma barraca de Lamen olhando atentamente para ela sem ao menos piscar. Parou por um momento sentindo seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido diante do olhar penetrante dele, mesmo à distancia pode sentir o calor daqueles olhos azuis cair sobre ela com uma força imensa, continuou a observar o garoto por alguns segundos estático com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar lentamente e agradeceu por ele estar longe o suficiente para que não conseguisse ver seu rosto que certamente estava meio corado, ajeitou os óculos rapidamente desviando o olhar e se ponde a caminhar novamente. Ainda podia sentir o calor do chakra dele indo até ela, aquilo a confortava de um jeito inexplicável, tinha que arrumar um jeito de falar com ele.

Depois de algum tempo de caminhada chegou até o local onde iria passar a noite, até que o lugar não era tão ruim assim, ao menos tinha uma cama em que poderia descansar o corpo, apesar de estar dentro de uma cela. Deitou-se na cama assim que as luzes foram apagadas, tinha estudado todas as ideias possíveis para tentar sair dali sem que ninguém a pegasse, mas não teve nenhuma ideia que pudesse dar certo até aquele momento.

Suspirou profundamente fechando os olhos e sentindo a brisa que entrava pela janela do quarto. "Parece que vou ter que ficar por aqui essa noite!", pensava prestes a se entregar ao cansaço que vinha lentamente. Mas foi surpreendida por um barulho quase surdo vindo da janela que estava atrás de si, rapidamente virou para o lado e viu uma pequena sombra pulando para dentro da cela.

-Mas que droga é essa?! – se perguntou enquanto se levantava da cama lentamente. Mas foi interrompida por uma fumaça branca que invadiu o local.

-Não faça barulho! – disse alguém saindo de trás da fumaça.

-V...você? O que está fazendo aqui?! – perguntou Karin assustada e confusa.

-Eu disse pra ficar quieta 'tebbayo! – disse o loiro quase num sussurro para ela.

A garota ficou estática quando ele chegou um pouco mais perto dela, tentou manter-se o mais calma possível e não fazer nenhum barulho desnecessário.

-Venha comigo! – disse o loiro indo até um canto da cela. Tirou uma das barras da janela facilmente, observou que ele já havia dado um jeito de quebrar a grade um pouco mais cedo, e a deu passagem para que saísse. Ela passou pelo buraco com um pouco de dificuldade, mas conseguiu rapidamente.

-Por que você está me ajudando a sair daqui? – perguntou a ruiva para ele enquanto o seguia por uma viela vazia.

-Ainda bem que você tem um corpo... definido. Pensei que não passaria por aquele buraco. – comentou o loiro abrindo um pequeno sorriso e ignorando a pergunta dela.

-V...vo...cê n...ão respo...ndeu minha pergunta! – disse ela visivelmente emcabulado pelo comentário do rapaz.

-Eu já disse pra ficar quieta! – disse o loiro encarando ela rapidamente.

Ela obedeceu a contra gosto, ele a estava levando para uma parte afastada da vila. Ainda não sabia o motivo de ter aceitado a ajuda dele e nem o porquê havia saído assim sem nem ao menos saber o que o garoto queria, poderia muito bem ser alguma armadilha ou coisa parecida, mas o fato é que assim que ela viu que era Naruto que havia entrado em sua cela, não recusaria a qualquer convite ou coisa que ele lhe fizesse e isso já estava a matando por dentro.

Chegaram finalmente a uma clareira, rodeada por uma floresta densa. Um pequeno rio corria ao norte e ali perto se podiam ver três tocos de madeira fincados na terra, o lugar estava um pouco escuro e era iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que brilhava junto a algumas estrelas no céu, Naruto estava parado a alguns metros dela e observava atentamente os três tocos de madeira como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

-Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. – disse Karin quebrando o silencia que já estava a incomodando bastante. – O que você vai fazer comigo?

-Sabe, o primeiro treino que tivemos juntos foi exatamente neste local. – disse Naruto ainda de costas para a garota.

-Você por acaso é algum louco? – aquilo já estava a assustando, "Esse cara não fala nada que tenha algum sentido!", pensava Karin já dando alguns passos para trás. – Do que diabos você está falando?!

-Me desculpe... Sasuke, nosso primeiro treino juntos, foi neste mesmo campo de treino. – respondeu o loiro se virando para encara-la pela primeira vez naquela noite.

Os olhos azuis dele agora estavam um pouco mais opacos, talvez fosse por causa da escuridão da noite, mas ela sentia que não devia ser exatamente por isso. Sentia a tristeza que percorria o coração daquele garoto, sentia a tristeza dele que era transmitida por aquele único olhar que a deixava com as pernas bambas. Mesmo que não tivesse o mesmo brilho de antes, mesmo que não estivesse tão caloroso, ainda agia de forma estranha sobre o corpo dela, a dominava e a preenchia de tal forma que era impossível não se sentir abalada com aquilo.

-Você me trouxe aqui só pra isso? – foi a única pergunta que conseguiu formar com aqueles olhos que a fulminava.

-Bom... pra ser sincero, não exatamente por que te trouxe até aqui. – respondeu o loiro abrindo um pequeno sorriso com a mão na nuca. – Acho que... eu só queria conversar com você... Karin. – completou ele.

-Tu...do bem então. O que quer conversar? – perguntou a garota levemente corada arrumando o óculos que escorregava em seu nariz.

-Bom... eu não tinha pensado nessa parte também! – respondeu o loiro com um tom descontraído.

-Você disse que o Sasuke... e você treinavam aqui certo? – perguntou a ruiva caminhando na direção do loiro.

-Sim... e com certeza depois de tudo isso acabar aquele idiota vai voltar a treinar nesse mesmo local 'ttebayo! – comentou dando um sorriso não muito convincente.

-Se eu fosse você, não acreditaria muito nisso. O Sasuke não é a mesma pessoa de antes. – respondeu Karin parando ao lado do garoto e sentando de costas para um dos tocos que havia ali.

-Como eu disse antes pra você, o Sasuke é o Sasuke. – respondeu o loiro sentando-se ao lado dela. – Ele sempre foi idiota, só precisamos fazer ele abrir os olhos e voltar pra casa de uma vez.

Karin o observou por algum tempo, se perguntou o porquê de ter conhecido Sasuke ao invés dele, teria sido muito mais fácil e certamente muito menos perigoso se tivesse se apaixonado por ele. "Mas o que eu to pensando?!", novamente ela tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos, mas sem muito sucesso, afinal ele estava tão perto e olhando para ela estranhamente.

-O...o que foi? – perguntou a garota corando levemente com o par de olhos azuis penetrantes sobre si.

-Nada demais, só estou me perguntando como o Sasuke teve coragem de tentar matar alguém como você... ele é realmente um idiota. – respondeu ele desviando o olhar para o céu.

-Como assim, alguém como eu? – perguntou pensativa.

-Ah... você sabe, legal, bonita, essas coisas todas. – disse Naruto um pouco constrangido.

Aquilo realmente havia pego ela de surpresa, não soube o que responder, parecia que as palavras haviam sumido repentinamente de sua cabeça e seu coração queria sair pela garganta, sua face estava tão quente que jurava que ia explodir a qualquer momento. E isso não passou despercebido pelo loiro que se aproximou lentamente dela.

-Tudo bem com você? Está toda vermelha. – perguntou levando a mão até o lado da face dela e se aproximando seu rosto até demais do dela.

-T...tu...do bem sim. – respondeu rapidamente. Podia sentir a respiração dele tocar de leve seu rosto e fazendo as lentes de seu óculos embaçarem um pouco, fazendo-a ter que se afastar para que pudesse tira-los para limpar as lentes na blusa que usava.

-Me desculpe por isso. – disse o loiro rapidamente abrindo um leve sorriso encabulado.

-Tudo bem... – comentou a garota recolocando os óculos. - Isso acontece as vezes.

-Acontece? – perguntou um surpreso Naruto.

-NÃO!... Digo... sabe, sujar as lentes... mas não por outra pessoa! – respondeu rapidamente e um pouco constrangida pela situação, _"Mas porque diabos eu estou dando satisfação a ele! E por que ele ficou tão feliz com essa resposta?!"._

Novamente se instalou um silencio um pouco constrangedor entre os dois, ela desviou o olhar para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse ele, mas o loiro não se importava em manter os olhos fixos nela, como se tentasse memorizar todas as partes do corpo dela para nunca mais se esquecer de como ela era e aquilo já estava ficando um pouco estranho... e de alguma forma... bom.

-Você vai continuar me olhando assim até quando? – perguntou uma envergonhada Karin.

-Bem... eu não sei, realmente estou tentando, mas não encontro um jeito de parar de te olhar. – respondeu o loiro com outro de seus sorrisos, dessa vez um pouco mais brincalhão. – Desde que te vi pela primeira vez, senti algo que de alguma forma me liga a você. Estou tentando saber o que é isso. – completou ele.

-Eu... eu também quero saber Naruto. – respondeu Karin sem saber ao certo o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Sentia o coração acelerar cada vez mais rápido e o tremor nas pernas aumentar um pouco mais, agradeceu por ainda estar sentada.

-Que bom... – disse o loiro se aproximando lentamente dela. Fazendo as lentes do óculos da ruiva embaçar novamente, só que dessa vez ela não se importou em limpa-los, apenas fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios macios dele tocarem os seus lentamente, o calor que emanava dele a tranquilizava cada vez mais, e o desejo de mais ia se apoderando dela rapidamente e viu que ele sentia o mesmo, pois sentiu a língua dele pedir passagem que foi concedida sem nenhum empecilho explorando cada canto de sua boca até que o fôlego faltou e a necessidade de respirar veio para os dois.

As lentes dos seus óculos ainda estavam um pouco embaçadas impedindo que ela observasse a expressão dele, levou a mão até a armação dos mesmos, mas foi um pouco lenta. Naruto pegou o óculos e limpou cuidadosamente na camiseta preta que usava, rapidamente recolocou o óculos no rosto dela com cuidado, sentiu sua face sento tocada pela mão quente dele e depois o viu sorrir para ela, um enorme sorriso de satisfação.

-Me desculpe novamente. – disse o loiro num tom debochado.

-Tudo bem... isso sempre acontece e sempre vai acontecer... por sua causa. – respondeu Karin esboçando um pequeno sorriso.


End file.
